


Minty

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, date-night in, hyunmin, jongtae - Freeform, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Minty breath is a turn on for Jonghyun, and Taemin just loves being kissed :) Crossposted from Asianfanfics





	

Mmm, everyone is always teasing that Jong isn't that good when it comes to cooking, but if there's one thing he does know how to make, it's pasta.  
Spaghetti, penne, tortellini, you name it, he makes it. I rub my stomach as I walk up the stairs, hoping to get the too-sweet taste of grapes out of my mouth. Tonight was a particularly filling dinner. Count the bowl full of pasta coated in a sweet and savoury sauce, the glass and a half of wine I drank, the chocolate covered fruits Jong bought me, and call me stuffed. I love our stay-in date nights, it's just too bad we don't get to do them so often. We got lucky tonight because the others went out partying. Ah yes...the whole dorm to ourselves, at least for a little while. 

 

I tread through the hallway, knowing I'll probably start feeling hungry again very soon and let out a breathy laugh. I can hear the dishes clattering from all the way up here. Tonight it's Jong’s turn to do the dishes. Normally we alternate every date night and on regular days the two of us usually volunteer together to wash up everything while the others go about their evenings, putting foam on each other's heads and bumping hips playfully and of course stealing a kiss or two when no one’s around- we'd do anything to spend a bit more time together.

 

We've been needing to tell the others about us, but we just haven't found the right moment, there's always a schedule in the way or other people in the room, and when we're finally all gathered in the dorm like this, everyone seems too exhausted to carry a conversation. Aside from the guilt of lying to my hyungs, I actually like that nobody knows, I like the idea of it being our own secret, like some sort of forbidden love, and in a way it is, but I know we'll have to tell them eventually, before they over hear something or walk in on us as we do “questionable” things. Hehe

 

I huff and twist the knob to the washroom. I keep half the lights off since having them all on is usually too bright. I walk over to the sink and turn on the faucet, letting cool water run over my fingers. Ahh, refreshing. I rub my hands together and run my fingers through my hair quickly. I pull my blue toothbrush out of its cup, grab my toothpaste and squeeze a generous amount of the white paste on the bristles and then turn on the faucet, drenching the toothbrush with cool water. 

 

I brush vigorously, cleaning every nook and cranny. I look down, my eyes getting lost in the view of the water swirling down the drain. A breath escapes my foamy lips when I feel warm hands around my hips and a head buried in the crook of my neck- Jonghyun, he cleaned up so fast after dinner, I'm surprised he's already here, feeling me up...not that I mind of course.

 

“Hmmm Taem…” He coos and breathes onto my neck as I continue brushing. I'm trying not to giggle as his hands run over my stomach, peeking under my thin sweater, tickling my navel. His fingers pull at my sweater, exposing my right shoulder and I'm already feeling my heat build up. His lips are on my shoulder, oh so soft. I close my eyes and savour his kisses. Ohh Jonghyun have mercy on me.

 

He's planting soft and meaningful kisses all over me and I'm ready to impale myself with my toothbrush. His hands continue to run over me, pulling my backside closer to him, pulling my ass to his hips and my breath is hitching. I bite my bottom lip, savouring the feeling of his warmth against me- his strong chest pressing against my back, his arms holding onto me, his warm breaths falling into the nape of my neck, making me shiver with pleasure. I wiggle my butt back into him, because I know just how much he loves my ass, like he never shuts up about it ‘Taemin-goon your ass is so cute and soft and wiggly and small and I love it so much!!’. His lips press harder on my neck and I'm already half hard, ready to throw him onto the tiled bathroom floor and use the foam in my mouth as lube for- dammit Jong.

 

His lips move from my neck up to my jaw. He's peppering kisses so softly, so teasingly, like he's not just kissing me as my lover, but like he's trying to learn my body- ha, as if his lips haven't already traced every square inch of me already. He's kissing my cheek for a moment and then I'm undone. The ear. He's biting and nipping my ear. I’m ready to collapse. It's so warm, so sweet, so tender, so gentle. He hasn't even realized I've been watching him toy with me, I'm staring at the mirror straight ahead of me, but I guess he could care less. He's so absorbed in his actions, he loves it so much. My heart aches at the sight of my ear between his teeth, I can't get enough of this sight.

 

This little shit, he keeps humming, sending vibrations all over my neck and ears, what the hell does he think he's doing. The worst part is that his eyes are closed- he's fucking enjoying this, enjoying my barely there moans, my squirming, my skin only getting pinker. I hate this. I hate him so much. I love this. I'm in love with this sneaky puppy.

 

I'm almost done brushing, and ready to collapse. Sometimes I don't think he even realizes what he's doing to me, what he's making me feel all over and inside, making my mind, heart and groin feel all gooey and warm. I'm so close to being finished up here, but until I rinse and gargle I'm helpless to the powers of Kim Jonghyun. Shit he's licking my ear, all while rocking our bodies slowly back and forth. I have to gargle but I'm almost locked in place.

 

“Hyunghgg” I protest with a mouth full of foam. “I habv t-to gagggle, preaze!” He finally listens and his lips release themselves from the nape of my neck. I release the bubbly liquid from my mouth and gargle as fast as I can, all while his hands continue to run at my sides. This guy is unbelievable. I finally gargle and wipe off my mouth, not noticing my toothbrush falling into the sink, and I could care less. Time to beg for mercy, Kim Jonghyun.

 

I'm spinning around to face him, I reach out and fist at his blouse and my lips attack his neck. Jong might think he's all high and mighty, but if I know anything, it's that my lips are his kryptonite. He goes rigid at my sudden movement but then grabs onto my hair with one hand while the other runs over my back- his hands make me feel faint, so strong, grasping me like he wants me, wants every part of me. It's the hottest thing I've ever felt in my life, the way he craves me melts me down to my core, gets my knees buckling, and my chest heaving.

 

My lips move up his jaw and I leave small bites on his jawline, finally he starts groaning and I'm almost worried someone might hear us, even if we are alone. I'm kissing his cheek and he pulls me closer, pressing our bodies as close together as possible. Fuck, I can feel a hand clenching my ass, pressing my hips into his. Oh yeah he's definitely hard and I'm winning, I'm blushing at how desperate he is for that sweet friction, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it either, but I can't let him know.

 

I slow things down suddenly and he holds me tighter. I drag my lips across his face, nearing his mouth. Breathing warm air all over him. I look at him, we both know there's no place we'd rather be. I kiss his forehead lightly, and he sneakily kisses my Adam's apple. I move my lips down his face and then- contact. His sweet lips, the softness, their passion. It's funny, everyone praises me for supposedly having “kissable lips” but I think more people should pay attention to Jonghyun's. His lips are like velvet, deep and sensual and so full of fervour. Wait! Scratch that! I can't have anyone looking at my Jonghyunnie or his sexual lips, those are mine and mine only! Just the thought of people staring intently at such an erotic part of him makes me want to pull him closer, keep him to myself and never share him.

 

My tongue swishes around with his and we're almost shaking. The moans and groans that softly echo in the bathroom just add to the atmosphere. I can barely breathe yet I feel so sated. Our mouths mingle in pleasure as we hold onto each other tightly, never wanting to pull back or catch our breath, but instead breathing in each other's exhales, I'd inhale so much of his carbon dioxide if it meant I could kiss him for even a few more seconds. I'm feeling lightheaded and it's intoxicating, it makes this all seem so much more dream- like.

 

Sometimes when we kiss I can't believe it's possible, that this is my reality. I feel that way right now. I'm kissing Kim Jonghyun and he's kissing me back. We are each other's. His moans are swallowed up by my mouth and my hands move around and find solace in his hair. I thread my fingers into his soft pale pink hair and push him into me, he stumbles and loses balance at the sudden strength, his whole face smooshes mine and he almost falls. I have to pull away from him to snort.

 

“Yah!” He says with a dopey puppy look on his face. Aww it's so cute! 

 

“Whhhhaaaattt?” I joke, breathless from all the kissing and laughing. “This is your doing, if you hadn't teased me we wouldn't be in this situation” I explain.

 

“But I love teasing you” he puckers up his lips as he kisses the tip of my nose. 

 

“Well then you better get used to the feeling of being weak in the knees, because that's what I'm going to do to you” I wink and pull him close, smooching his forehead. He gives me an Eskimo kiss and before I can give back, he crouches down and lifts me up, hoisting me and curling my legs around his back.

 

“Hey!” I say. He says nothing. He just smiles and kisses my collarbone. “My turn to tease you” he finally says and he carries me to our room.


End file.
